1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an unlocked-state retention device, more particularly to an unlocked-state retention device adapted for use in a seat assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional seat assembly includes a base frame, a seat body mounted removably to the base frame for supporting an infant seated thereon, and a locking unit for locking the seat body on the base frame. The locking unit includes a tongue that is mounted in the base frame, and a locking groove that is formed in the seat body. When the seat body is mounted on the base frame, the tongue is urged by a resilient member to project retractably into and engage the locking groove such that the seat body is not removable from the base frame. During separation of the seat body from the base frame, a user has to manually retain the tongue to be retracted in the base frame and disengaged from the locking groove against the resilient force of the resilient member. It is not convenient for a user to perform the abovementioned two actions (i.e., to retain the tongue at the retracted state and to separate the seat body from the base frame) at the same time.